


Show Some Respect

by coockie8



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl & Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions
Genre: BDSM, Extremely Dubious Consent, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Non-Consensual Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 16:26:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5877649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coockie8/pseuds/coockie8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sick of all the constant disrespect, Ash decides it's time to teach Paul a lesson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show Some Respect

**Author's Note:**

> An anon asked for a spanking fic with Ash and Paul. They wanted me to incorporate spanking, but after that I had free reign to do whatever I wanted, so here is the completed fic. Hope you like it.
> 
> This is incredibly vulgar, and might trigger some people. If heavy abuse, extremely dubious consent, and badly done BDSM bothers/triggers you, don't read. If you read despite these warnings and it turns out you couldn't handle this fic; don't comment.

Ash let out a small grumble as he returned his last Pokémon before looking straight at his Sinnoh rival. Paul scoffed and returned his Pokémon as well

“Pathetic,”

He scoffed; putting away the Pokéball. Ash grumbled again before stomping up to Paul

“Let’s battle again some time!”

He exclaimed. Paul glanced back at Ash and sneered

“I don’t know if I really want to; you always lose,”

He mocked. Ash snarled softly and looked to the ground as Paul shoved his hands in his pockets

“I getting bored,”

The mauve haired boy drawled. Ash snapped his head up and narrowed his eyes

“Bored of what, winning?”

He snapped. Paul rolled his eyes

“That’s exactly what I’m getting bored of,”

He drawled. Ash scoffed and looked away; crossing his arms in a very pouty fashion. Paul just rolled his eyes again and turned to leave

“You just a pathetic little kid,”

He mumbled harshly. Ash stomped after him and grabbed Paul’s arm

“I’m getting really sick and tired of you thinking you’re better than me; I may have lost, but that doesn’t mean I don’t deserve a little respect!”

He scolded. Paul snorted and pulled his arm away

“Respect is earned, not given; and you haven’t done _anything_ to earn my respect!”

He spat. Ash snarled and grabbed Paul’s wrist in a death grip before beginning to storm off; with Paul in tow. The mauve haired trainer fought the whole way to get his wrist free from Ash’s crushing grip

“Let me go!”

He snapped. Ash didn’t respond, and instead tightened his grip. Paul yelped softly

“You’re hurting me!”

He snarled. Ash glanced back at Paul

“I wouldn’t have to hurt you if you would stop fighting,”

He grumbled. Paul settled down a bit after that, so Ash loosened his grip slightly; so he was no longer hurting the other boy.

“Where are we going?”

Paul drawled. Ash scoffed softly

“I’m going to teach you a lesson,”

He informed. Paul just rolled his eyes as Ash dragged him into a Pokémon center. He stormed right into a room and closed the door; locking it for good measure. Paul just watched Ash with narrowed, suspicious eyes

“So this is my lesson; being locked in a room with you?”

He mocked. Ash turned and looked at Paul before sitting on the bed; grabbing Paul’s wrist and yanking him down over his lap.

“No, _this_ is your lesson,”

He warned before bringing a hand down on Paul’s backside. Said trainer tensed up at the contact and looked over his shoulder in shock mixed with horror. Ash put his free hand on the back of Paul’s neck to stop him from escaping then brought his hand down in another slap. Paul flinched but didn’t take his eyes off Ash.

“W-What the hell!?”

He snapped; beginning to struggle when he regained his senses. Ash tightened his grip on the back of Paul’s neck and pressed more weight onto him, to keep him from escaping

“I’m teaching you to learn some respect,”

He explained darkly; bringing another slap down on Paul’s butt. Said boy flinched again and continued to struggle. The pain was seriously dulled by his thick, baggy pants, but the concept was still there; Ash Ketchum was spanking him. Paul tightly closed his eyes so he didn’t have to watch the current degradation of his pride. His eyes snapped open when he felt Ash reach under him and begin unbuttoning his pants

“Hey, hands off, Pervert!”

He snapped; jerking his hips away in attempt to shake Ash off. He squeezed his eyes shut again when Ash succeeded in removing his pants. He let a tiny yelp escape when Ask slapped his ass again; the pain much more evident now that the only block he had was the thin cotton of his briefs. But apparently, even that thin block was too much, because Ash yanked those down as well. Paul’s eyes snapped open again and he realized both his hands were free. He swung back and managed to catch a hit to Ash’s jaw. It was at an odd angle, and it didn’t really hit that well, so all it managed to do was get Paul’s arms caught then pressed roughly into his back by Ash’s free hand.

“Stop!”

He snapped. Ash only responded with a rough slap to Paul’s bare backside. Paul tensed and yelped; jerking his hips away from the offending slaps. But Ash didn’t let up for a second now that it was skin on skin; one after the other, Ash barely gave Paul a chance to squeak. After the 10th hit; Paul was mentally counting, he buried his face into the bed and bit his lip, he knew Ash couldn’t keep this up forever, not with just his hand, so Paul would just have to tough it out until the pain got too great for Ash. But he would _not_ beg, and he would _not_ apologize.

At 20, toughing it out was beginning to become difficult, but just when Paul thought he couldn’t take it anymore, Ash stopped. Paul lifted his head and glanced over his shoulder at Ash; who was clenching and unclenching his fist, obviously trying to dull the sting. Paul took deep breaths; his ass felt like it was on fire. Ash reached over and grabbed his bag; reaching into it and pulling out a ruler. Dread sunk into Paul’s chest; now Ash could go forever if he wanted.

“You’re a lot more resilient than I thought you’d be,”

Ash commented as he brought the wooden ruler down onto Paul’s, already bruising, backside. This time, Paul actually yelped; the ruler hurt a _lot_ more. Ash didn’t let up, the hits came as quickly and as hard with the ruler as they had with his hand, and Paul didn’t know if he could take much more. The problem with the ruler, which was the reason Ash hadn’t wanted to use it, was he could make Paul bleed if he went too hard. The hard wood and thin edges of the ruler could, and would cut into Paul’s, obviously delicate, skin. Ash’s eyes darted to Paul fists as they clenched. The mauve haired trainer was hiding his face in the bed, but Ash could tell by the way his back was shaking that he was trying really hard not to sob from the pain.

“Just apologize, and agree to show me some respect from now on, and I’ll stop,”

He stated. Paul swallowed thickly, and, for a moment, actually considered what Ash was offering, but he ultimately decided against it

“You want my r-respect, you earn it, Loser!”

He snapped. Ash snarled softly and brought the ruler down harder; concern be damned, if Paul bled it was only because he deserved it. Paul let out a breathy yelp before biting his lip again; Ash was beginning to move lower with the ruler, stopping in the spanking only to push Paul’s pants and briefs down to his knees. Paul whined softly and hid his face in the bed again before jerking up and gasping when the ruler brushed against his balls. He looked over his shoulder to try and see what Ash was doing, only to wince at the site of his bright red, and slowly bruising, ass. Ash released Paul’s arms and pushed him to the floor. Paul’s legs shook and a couple of tears escaped his eyes as he tried to cover up while also avoiding touching his ass at all. Ash knelt down and grabbed Paul’s pants; yanking them off so he couldn’t cover up. Paul narrowed his eyes weakly at Ash and tugged the hem of his jacket down to cover his boyhood. Ash crawled closer to Paul and began to unzip his jacket. Paul jerked away and brought his hand across Ash’s face

“Fuck off!”

He snapped. Ash grumbled and grabbed Paul’s wrists with one hand; unzipping his jacket with the other. Paul bit his lip as Ash pushed the jacket off his shoulders; releasing Paul’s wrists to take the jacket completely off and toss it aside. Paul immediately grabbed the hem of his shirt and glared at Ash

“Haven’t you done enough?”

He snarled. Ash scoffed

“Have you apologized and agreed to show me some respect?”

He spat. Paul averted his gaze and scoffed

“I’m not gonna do either of those things,”

He growled. Ash grabbed the hem of Paul’s shirt and roughly pulled it over his head and tossed it aside

“Then, no, I haven’t done enough,”

He scoffed. Paul desperately tried to cover up using his hands, but Ash grabbed them and pinned them to the floor

“Don’t cover yourself!”

He snapped. Paul took nervous, laboured breaths as he stared up at Ash. Said boy yanked Paul to his feet and pushed him against the wall before turning away to rummage through his bag. Paul looked at his clothes then at the door; he had time for one or the other, but not both, Ash wouldn’t notice if he tried both. Paul began to quietly move towards his clothes; there was no way he was leaving without them. But Ash turned back before he could reach them

“Going somewhere?”

He snarled; tapping his thigh with the rolled up line of rope in his hands. Paul swallowed thickly at the sight of it

“Why do you have that?”

He mumbled. Ash glanced down at it

“In case I need to scale a mountain,”

He explained honestly. Paul averted his gaze and dropped his hands to cover his crotch again. Ash walked up to Paul and pulled him over to the bed. He tied to rough rope around Paul’s wrists then wrapped it around the bars on the top bunk; pulling the rope until it Pulled Paul’s arms up, then he tied the rope so it wouldn’t give. Paul winced and looked up as the rough rope rubbed his wrists raw

“This is really dangerous,”

He commented. Ash hummed softly and ran the tip of the ruler down Paul’s chest before slapping it against his right thigh. The mauve haired trainer yelped and jerked away. Ash grabbed a fist full of Paul’s hair and yanked his head back

“Keep moving and I’ll tie your feet too,”

He warned before releasing Paul’s hair. Said boy let his head hang and he glanced up at Ash through his hair

“You’re nuts,”

He insulted. Ash growled under his breath and hit Paul’s thigh with the ruler again; causing Paul to yelp.

“You better watch it; I’ve got all kinds of things in my bag and I can be _very_ creative,”

He warned. Paul hung his head again; hiding his face behind his bangs

“Where’s that Pikachu that’s always with you?”

He suddenly asked softly. Ash twirled the ruler in his grip

“With Dawn and Brock,”

He responded. Paul looked up

“And where are they?”

He asked spitefully. Ash shrugged

“Back at our campsite; no one’s gonna come save you, we’ve got _all_ the time in the world,”

He sneered. Paul hung his head again and pulled on his binds; wincing when the rough rope cut into his skin. Ash tapped the ruler against Paul’s hip

“So tell me, Paul, what are your parents like; do they discipline you?”

He asked. Paul shot a death glare at Ash and snarled; his home life obviously being a touchy subject

“None of your damn business, loser!”

He snapped. Ash brought the ruler across Paul’s cheek and snarled

“Don’t call me that,”

He warned. Paul hung his head again and whimpered; his teeth had cut the inside of his cheek a little and he could taste blood.

“You cut me,”

He informed. Ash snorted

“I’m gonna give you a lot more than a little scrape if you don’t learn some respect soon, you spoiled, little brat!”

He warned. Paul looked up at Ash with glistening eyes

“Let me go,”

He grumbled; his fight slowly deteriorating. Ash gently traced the tip of the ruler down Paul’s cheek, then neck, before teasing a nipple with it

“Are you going to treat me with respect, and apologize for always being such a jerk to me for no reason?”

He asked; smirking when Paul bit his lip as he was teased. Paul shook his head and brought his knees together as Ash continued to lightly tap his nipples with the ruler. Ash grinned and walked back over to his bag; kneeling down and rummaging through it before coming away with 2 plastic clothes pins with small, heavy rocks attached.

“I originally made these to keep wet laundry from blowing away in strong winds, but they’ll be of use here too,”

He purred before walking back up to Paul and clamping the clothes pins onto his nipples. Paul yelped and jerked back; cheeks heating up from the humiliation. Ash tapped the rocks with the ruler and smirked when Paul whimpered and tried to escape the abuse

“Stop!”

Paul snapped. Ash ran the ruler down Paul’s stomach then gently ghosted it over the top of his penis. Paul jerked away again and whimpered; feeling thoroughly violated

“Stop,”

He breathed; eyes beginning to sting from the tears he refused to let out. Ash continued to tease Paul’s boyhood with the ruler; grinning when it began to twitch to life. Paul was panting from all the gentle teasing and he cheeks were bright red, but he refused to beg, for _anything_. Once Paul was fully hard, Ash went back to his bag again; pulling out some twine, then tying it around the base of Paul’s cock. Paul watched Ash through hooded eyes; wincing when the rough twine was tied tightly around his erection. Ash took a step back to just look Paul over; it was delicious. His wrists were raw from the rope, his cheeks were red, his nipples were deliciously clamped, and now his cock was hard and tied; it was gorgeous.

“Ready to apologize yet?”

Ash teased; tapping his own thigh with the ruler. Paul looked up at Ash with wet eyes; tears threatening to fall

“Fuck you,”

He spat with every last ounce of pride he had left. Ash scowled then slapped Paul’s cock with the ruler; letting out a tiny groan at the yelp then escaped Paul’s throat. Paul hung his head and whimpered as he pulled his knees together again

“Please stop,”

He panted. Ash grinned; Paul was breaking, and it felt _way_ better than it should.

“Apologize and agree to show me some respect, and I’ll stop,”

He stated teasingly. Paul panted heavily and shook his head again before looking back up at Ash and biting his lip

“My wrists really hurt,”

He informed softly. Ash glanced up at the raw skin of Paul’s wrists and took note of the small amount of blood that was beginning to gather there

“Stop struggling and it won’t rub,”

He drawled. Paul let his head drop again and he sniffled; Ash wasn’t even really doing anything, he’d just set everything up so that if Paul moved at _all_ he would hurt himself. Ash put the ruler down and sat on the bed across from one Paul was currently tied against

“Maybe I should take some pictures and send them to all my friends, maybe I’ll even show Reggie,”

He drawled. Paul’s head snapped up and his eyes widened in horror

“Y-You wouldn’t!”

He stammered. Ash reached into his bag and pulled out a camera

“Sure I would,”

He chuckled; pointing the camera at Paul. The mauve haired trainer closed his eyes and hid his face in his hair

“Please don’t!”

He pleaded. Ash lowered the camera slightly

“Begging? How pathetic,”

He mocked. Paul’s shoulders shook as the tears finally fell; the pain and the humiliation, he just couldn’t take it anymore. Ash’s grin vanished and he frowned as he put the camera down

“Are you seriously crying?”

He drawled. Paul sniffled and whimpered as he shook his head, but the tears that fell to the floor denied his lie. Ash rolled his eyes and stood; catching Paul’s chin in between his thumb and index finger before forcing Paul to look at him

“If you’d stop being so stubborn and just do as I ask, we could end this,”

He reminded. Paul sniffled as he stared at Ash; tears rolling down his cheeks

“I can’t show you respect when I don’t respect you,”

He breathed. Ash snarled and backhanded Paul

“Why is it so hard for you to respect me!?”

He snapped. Paul took a deep, shuddering breath and looked back up at Ash

“Because you’re a lousy trainer, and you have me tied, naked, in a Pokémon center just to humiliate me into apologizing to you over something that I’m really not sorry for!”

He retorted; hiccupping softly at the end of his sentence. Ash scoffed and grabbed the ruler again; raising it to hit Paul, but he stopped when the other boy visibly flinched and cowered away from Ash. Said boy slowly lower the ruler before dropping it to the floor. Paul opened his eyes and looked warily over at Ash when he heard the ruler hit the ground

“Don’t’ get your hopes up; I’m not letting you go,”

Ash informed when Paul eyes lit up. Paul bit his lip and averted his gaze again; flinching when Ash picked up the ruler. Ash teased the head of Paul’s erection with the ruler and smirked when Paul gasped and shuddered

“Does that feel good?”

He purred. Paul panted and closed his eyes as Ash continued to tease him

“P-Please,”

He breathed. Ash cocked an eyebrow

“Please what? Stop or more?”

He teased. Paul swallowed thickly and glanced up at Ash; cheeks darkening significantly. Ash bit his lip at the site before grabbing Paul’s chin again

“I’m gonna untie your wrists,”

He informed. Paul watched as Ash reached up and untied the rough rope before tossing it aside. Paul rubbed his wrists before reaching down to cover himself with his hands again. Ash grabbed a handful of Paul’s hair and pushed him to his knees. Paul whimpered at the rough handling before yelping when Ash pulled him forward as he sat down on the bed. Paul glanced up and finally took note of Ash’s erection through his jeans

“Sick fuck,”

He spat. Ash scoffed and slapped Paul across the cheek again before pulling him forward by his hair and shoving Paul’s face into his crotch. Paul tried to jerk back and away from Ash’s crotch, but the other male kept an iron grip. Paul whimpered and looked up at Ash with pleading eyes as he was smothered with the denim clad erection. Ash got Paul’s gaze and slowly let him breath

“The things I’m gonna do to you,”

He purred as Paul gasped for breath. The mauve haired trainer whimpered and looked up at Ash again before averting his gaze and blushing; he would never admit it, but this was all turning him on so bad. He covered his engorged boyhood with his hands again and bit his lip. This needed to end before anything _really_ happened. So with that in mind, Paul swallowed his pride and looked up at Ash

“I…. I’m sorry,”

He mumbled. It was painfully obvious that he didn’t really mean it, but he hoped that those words alone would be enough for Ash. The dark haired trainer just cocked an eyebrow

“Are you really?”

He drawled before smirking and opening his pants to let his erection pop out

“If you really are sorry, then prove it,”

He purred. Paul looked at Ash’s cock and blushed deeply

“Y-You want me to…”

The words died on Paul’s tongue, but the huge grin on Ash’s face was answer enough.

“Suck it,”

He verbalized while motioning to his cock again. Paul shifted and winced when the weighted clothes pins pulled on his tender nipples again. He reached up to take them off only to have Ash backhand him

“They come off when _I_ say so!”

He snapped. Paul whimpered and rubbed his cheek; Ash kept hitting the same one and Paul was beginning to bruise

“Okay… You didn’t have to hit me…”

He sniffled. Ash scoffed and narrowed his eyes

“Prove it,”

He pushed. Paul swallowed thickly before shifting forward on his knees then leaning even farther forward and gently licking the head of Ash’s dick. Ash groaned and let his head fall back

“Fuck,”

He gasped. Paul took a deep breath before taking the head into his mouth and gently sucking; he’d never done this before, so he didn’t really know what he was doing, and he was so scared he’d mess up and make Ash mad. He didn’t want Ash to start beating him again. He lifted himself up a bit on his knees so he could rest his arms on Ash’s thighs as he took more of the shaft into his mouth. Ash lifted his head and looked down at Paul when he felt the pressure against his thigh. He grabbed a fistful of Paul’s hair again and yanked his head back when he felt teeth nick the shaft

“What the hell do you think you’re doing!?”

He snapped. Paul whimpered and grabbed at Ash’s hand in his hair

“I-I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to,”

He panicked; tears escaping his eyes again. Ash glared down at Paul

“Didn’t mean to do what?”

He hissed. Paul swallowed thickly and sniffled

“Whatever I did that you didn’t like?”

He whimpered. Ash released Paul’s hair and leaned back on his hands

“You’ve never done this before have you?”

He asked. Paul wiped his eyes on the backs of his hands and shook his head. Ash cocked an eyebrow before motioning to his cock again

“Continue, and I don’t wanna feel any teeth,”

He warned. Paul swallowed and nodded before taking the shaft back into his mouth; being extra careful of his teeth this time. Ash ran his hand through Paul’s hair and gently gripped it as he let his head hang back again. Paul watched Ash with nervous eyes as he slowly took more and more of Ash’s cock into his mouth. He let his eyes flutter closed when the head touched the back of his throat. He brought his hands down to gently stroke his own cock; if Ash could get off, why couldn’t he? Ash looked down at Paul when he heard him let out a small moan. He smirked when he saw what Paul was doing

“Like sucking my cock?”

He teased. Paul looked up at Ash through his bangs and whimpered; tugging on the twine and pleading with his eyes.

“Leave it on,”

Ash warned. Paul pulled off of Ash’s cock and licked his lips

“A-Am I supposed to make you cum?”

He asked breathlessly. Ash smirked and shook his head

“No, you can stop now,”

He hummed. Paul swallowed and tugged on the twine again

“There, I sucked your cock, I proved it, now let me go,”

He mumbled. Ash shook his head

“That proved nothing, now bend over the bed,”

He ordered. Paul bit his lip and shook his head

“No! I’m done, you had your fun now let me go!”

He snapped. Ash grabbed a handful of Paul’s hair again and forced him to bend over the bed; bringing a hand across Paul’s ass again. Paul yelped and looked over his shoulder

“No, no, please don’t start spanking me again, I’m still sore, I’m sorry; I’ll behave,”

He panicked. Ash released Paul’s hair and began to gently caress his backside; soothing the angry bruising

“See, if you behave, I won’t have to hurt you,”

He soothed gently. Paul bit his lip and watched Ash intently

“Please don’t hit me anymore,”

He pleaded. Ash smiled softly and kissed Paul’s left shoulder blade

“Don’t give me a reason to,”

He hummed. Paul took deep breaths as he hid his face in the bed; this was all so humiliating. Ash continued to gently rub Paul’s behind as he placed gentle kisses all along his back. Paul whimpered and bit his lip

“Ash,”

He breathed when the other boy let his hand drop to rub Paul’s balls

“Yes?”

Ash purred. Paul glanced over his shoulder again and chewed his lip

“M-My…. It hurts,”

He whimpered. Ash cocked an eyebrow

“What hurts?”

He asked while kissing Paul’s shoulder blade again. Paul wiggled his hips slightly; causing his cock to sway back and forth. Ash reached under Paul to stroke his cock

“This, does this hurt?”

He purred. Paul swallowed thickly and nodded with a deep blush

“Yes,”

He whimpered. Ash tugged the twine then untied it and tossed it aside, Paul hummed and brought his knees together in attempted to soothe the slight rope burn on his shaft. Ash continued to kiss down Paul’s spine until he was kneeled behind him

“Don’t move,”

He warned. Paul swallowed thickly and nodded before jerking and yelping when a tongue touched his entrance. Ash slapped Paul’s ass

“What did I _just_ say!?”

He scolded. Paul sniffled and hid his face in the bed

“I-I’m sorry; it startled me, no one’s ever done that to me before,”

He explained. Ash pulled away and sat back

“How far have you gone sexually in the past?”

He asked. Paul glanced over his shoulder at Ash and blushed

“I… I haven’t,”

He mumbled; averting his gaze. Ash cocked an eyebrow

“Have you ever even kissed before?”

He drawled. Paul’s blush deepened as he shook his head

“I’ve…. Never really been interested in anyone,”

He stated softly. Ash rolled his eyes before crouching down behind Paul and licking his entrance again. Paul jerked again, but this time Ash didn’t say anything, he just grabbed Paul’s hips to still him and hungrily ate out his entrance. Paul whined into the sheets and gripped them tightly; it felt so weird, and so good, he couldn’t stand it. He blushed deeper when he felt his entrance twitch against Ash’s mouth. Ash chuckled as he pulled back; wiping his mouth

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were enjoying yourself right now, Paul,”

He teased. Paul didn’t answer, instead he just buried his head more in the sheets and whimpered; wishing Ash would just get bored and leave already. Ash lifted himself on his knees and rubbed the tip of his cock against Paul’s wet hole. Such girth against such a tiny entrance caused Paul to jerk up and look over his shoulder

“What the hell are you doing!?”

He snapped; panic in his eyes. Ash squeezed Paul’s ass as he rubbed his cock between the cheeks

“Calm down; I won’t enter,”

He assured. Paul swallowed thickly before twitching at the feeling of Ash’s shaft rubbing against his hole

“It feels weird,”

He mumbled. Ash chuckled and squeezed Paul’s cheeks around his cock

“Maybe to you, to me it feels great,”

He purred; beginning to hump faster

“You have such a great ass.”

Paul blushed deeply at the compliment before beginning to slowly rock back against Ash. Said trainer smirked and leaned over to lick up Paul’s spine

“Good boy,”

He praised. Paul’s cock twitched at the praise; causing Paul to gasp. Ash pulled back and bit his lip

“Touch yourself; I wanna see you cum,”

He purred. Paul did as ordered and wrapped his arm around his cock; letting out a small moan as he stroked himself in tome with Ash’s grinding. It didn’t take much before Paul was a trembling, moaning mess

“A-Ash, I’m close,”

He stammered. Ash grinned at how pathetic Paul sounded

“Hold it; if you cum without permission, I’ll spank you again,”

He warned. Paul whimpered and desperately tried to hold his orgasm, but it was so hard; he was _so_ close.

“P-Please,”

He squeaked; humping into his own hand. Ash panted before nodding

“Cum,”

He gasped. Paul tensed and cried out in ecstasy as he came; ass cheeks squeezing down hard on Ash’s cock. Ash groaned and released; cock spurting thick ropes of cum on Paul’s back and ass. He panted heavily as he pulled away and put himself back in his pants.

He started collecting all the items he’d used but stopped in his actions to glance over at Paul, who was kneeling with his back to Ash; body shaking as he silently sobbed. Ash bit his lip; perhaps he had been too hard on Paul, the guy was a virgin after all. He stepped towards Paul and knelt down next to him. Paul turned his face away from Ash; like he was trying to hide the fact he was crying, and covered his crotch with his hands. Ash sighed and gently removed the clamps from Paul’s nipples; they were red and bruised, and they would be _extremely_ tender for a while.

“Are you okay?”

He settled with. Paul sniffled and wiped his eyes

“Just go away,”

He breathed brokenly. Ash sighed

“Whatever,”

He scoffed; grabbing his bag and leaving the room, slamming the door as he did.

**Author's Note:**

> ‘Free Reign’ apparently means ‘angst and abuse’ to me, so here you go. They’re both fairly out of character, but whatever. Hope you guys liked it.
> 
> ::edit::  
> Please don't comment on my writing style; I'm aware it's odd. I don't need you to tell me that.


End file.
